Meaningless
by Oblivion772
Summary: I kept testing Gangrel, and Frederick, and they always loved each other, so...this was made.


Meaningless

Frederick's POV

Training the shepherds was hard work, though if anyone could handle it, i could. I won't let the others take on this kind of stress. But it is rather...irritating. All the new recruits don't know a thing about fighting, their just here for the war, they just want fortune and fame. I know it should not bother me so, but those people really irk me. They are the ones to watch, they have no true loyalty. Just like Gangrel.

I may not have known the man for very long at all, and never in a laid-back circumstance, but he just wants power. His time with the pirates didn't change him as Troy insists. He's still the sadistic king who murdered Emmeryn, and even though it was proven that she still lived, she is not the kind peace-loving queen she once was. That man will betray us the moment he finds a better deal with one of the other armies.

Just at that moment, i see Gangrel walking through the trees, almost hidden by the leaves and bushes. His cape flaps a bit as he turns and walks in deeper. He must be planning something, this is it, he's going to betray us for a prize that he feels he deserves. must follow him, i must be rid our army of this corruption.

I stand quickly, moving for the trees, when a voice calls to me from the other side, it's a soldier, i turn around and raise an eyebrow, as if to ask him 'what?'

"Um...sir, is practice over?" He asks.

"No" I answer "You keep going until sundown, like always."

"Yes sir." He says, forlornly.

"Lazy soldiers." I mutter, as i go into the trees, and begin following the way i think Gangrel went. Soon i come to a lake, we are in Plegia right now, so i do not know the land. He must though, since he used to be the king. But of course, he was on a pirate ship for almost 3 years, things may have changed. I can't help but remember when we found him on the battle-field, pale, bone-thin, and hardly able to hold his sword, he had been begging for us to end his life. There is some thing about the way the mighty king was reduced to this pathetic mess of a human that i found made me almost...pity him, it was a strange feeling, a feeling that made me want to embrace him, and comfort him. It is a feeling i am unfamiliar with, one i've never felt before.

Turning past a tree, i see Gangrel, kneeling on the ground, a small tremble in his still very thin, recovering body.

"What is this?" I ask, not reading into the emotional setting.

I see him swipe angrily at his eyes, and he turns back, his eyes blood-shot a bit, and small gleaming lines on his cheeks. "What do you want Frederick?"

"I would like to know what you are doing out here at this time, and like this." I say, waving at Gangrel in a sweeping motion.

"Absolutely nothing." He says defensively "You don't have any business here. LEAVE!" He roars at me, and i can't help but flinch, but it just makes me more suspicious.

"Why should i leave this spot, there is no thing different about this place then any other." I say, stepping forward, trying to make me seem more intimidating then before.

"There IS a difference, this spot is more special then any other in this land!" He screams, his voice rising.

"And what would that be?!" I roar, his anger rubbing off on me, as the air in the area fills with the angry aura.

"This is the graves of my parents!" He screams again, tears running down his cheeks again. And that strange feeling runs through m again, and i feel myself walking forward, as Gangrel turns away. I walk behind the smaller man, and wrap my arms around him softly, but making sure there is a firm vice-like grip to it. From this place, i can feel him trembling, and a small shaking in his shoulders. I find with shock that he doesn't push me away, he turns away, burying his head into my shoulder, and sobbing uncontrollably, and he continues, his words shaky, and cracking. "I had to-i-i had to do it! I didn't want to! It was the only way..."

"What happened?" I ask, knowing i'm not much of one to comfort others, though i had heard that it helps just talking about it.

He pulls away, and looks to the ground sadly, tears still running fresh. "I...was just a poor boy, only 16, i had to get out somehow, they offered me a job as an assistant to the king, but i had to...prove my loyalty, so they gave me a task they knew a person would not do on purpose, they made me...kill them." He whispers, his voice becoming softer with each word.

I look at the disgraced king, who's feelings, the ones which he had bottled up for so long, are now flooding out, and a small smirk even grows on his lips. I feel that feeling grow, i just want to make him happy...is this...love? Only one way to find out...just go ahead with it.

I reach out for the red haired mans chin, pull it up just slightly, and then press my lips to his softly, and as he gasps, i slip my tongue, softly licking the space between our lips, and i too let out my own gasp as he presses back, pressing his own tongue fully into my mouth, running his along the length of mine. He tastes wonderful, like a harsh Plegian spice that i don't know, and a softer scent runs through my nose, and i inhale deeply, a deep scent of cinnamon, but too soon, i feel light-headed, and have to pull away.

I press my forehead to Gangrel's, once again inhaling that now intoxicating smell that runs through his hair. I whisper to him, the three tiny words i had never said to anyone before, not even realizing that i speak aloud my internal realization.

"I...love you as well, you fool." Gangrel says, a new tone coloring his voice. A tone that seems to be...love.

"Fool?" I whisper back.

"Fool...you didn't realize it earlier."

"You didn't make it very obvious."

"I suppose i could've been less discreet, though you could have looked harder you know."

I chuckle softly, and wrap my arms back around his back harder, taking a more viscous kiss, and slipping my hands into his skin-tight shirt, unbuckling his cape, i slip off those annoying decorations. I run my hands up his back, and he shivers, and arches his slender back into my chest, unpurposefully rubbing our groins together, and for once, i am glad that my armor is at the shop, due to the damage done in the most recent battle, so i can feel the pleasure as i feel my pants tighten, and Gangrel smirk into our kiss.

He pulls away, and i slip off his small shirt, and he quickly latches onto mine, making quick work of my tie, and suit like shirt that i always wear underneath my armor. He runs his ice-cold bone-thin hands along my ribs, and rubs his thumbs softly along my nipples, so a sharp jolt of pleasure runs through my body. I grab Gangrel's shoulders, and latch onto his neck with a sharp bite, and hear a moan from above me. I run my own hands along his own chest, playing, and fiddling with the nips on his chest, he moans again, and i feel something pressing against my thigh, smirking when i realize what it is, and i run my hands over his nipples softly again, and he says, his voice clouded with lust now. "Stealing my ideas now are we?"

"Hardly." I whisper into his ear, and move my hands to his pants, undoing the buckle, and slipping both it and the underclothes beneath it down, and lavishing the sight beneath me so openly that even Gangrel blushes a bit, and before i know, he's slipped my pants down as well, grabbing ahold of my erection tightly, and asks softly, right into my ear.

"How do you want to do this Frederick?"

"That...depends on how far you want to go."

"What do you think?" He says seductively, running his thumb along my slit, drawing a moan from my lips. I push him against the tree in which i had originally come out from. He grunts a bit when the bark digs into his back, and he moans a bit when i run my finger over his opening softly, running a hand softly over his member, and bringing the hand previously on his hole to his mouth, and say softly "Suck." He does so obediently, and starts sucking harshly, running his tongue over my fingers, and slathering them as best as he can, and when im satisfied that his mouth is basically drained, i move my hand back to his quivering hole, and lift one of his legs by the knee. I push a single finger into him, at the same time pumping his throbbing erection once. The man beneath me yelps out, and moans a bit. I thrust a small bit, gradually moving more, and more in and out. When i add another finger, he just yelps, leaning against the tree, his spiky red hair plastered to his sweaty face. I start the process again, continuing with the third.

When i remove them with a small sound coming from Gangrel, which is slightly pained, and a bit dissapointed. I rub his erection again, and put his legs around my waist, supporting his weight with mine, and lining my rejected member with his stretched hole, and with a twitch, im fully sheathed in his heat, and it takes all my will not to thrust wildly into him.

"Go on." He snarls.

"Are...you sure?"

"YES!"

I start an even slow rhythm, slowly he starts to moan a bit with me, and his erection perks up again, and soon he snarls at me again.

"Faster!"

"Of course." I whisper into his ear, and start a faster, harsher pace, feeling again the need to release right there. Though i know i cant, not as long as the one in which i am doing it with is still there. Though he soon starts to moan more rapidly, and i reach down to his member, and stroke him along with my thrusts, and soon he screams out in pleasure, and i feel a hot liquid coating my stomach, and the walls around me contorting, and i yell out in pleasure, and release inside him, drawing another moan.

I gasp, and lay him down onto the leafy ground, and sigh, laying down beside him, then my eyes fly open, and i jump up, and yell.

"Gangrel, we must get back to camp!"

"*Sigh* You cant let us just enjoy the moment can you? Fine lets go."

We dress as quickly as we can, and race through the trees, and Gangrel yells back to me, seeming to have gotten all his energy back, and i chase after him, feeling a true smile form on my lips, and run back to camp with my new lover.


End file.
